roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Portuguese Army
Individual weapons Light firearms * Heckler & Koch G3 7.62mm battle rifle * IMI Galil 5.56mm assault rifle * SIG SG-543 5.56mm assault rifle (only used by special forces and commandoes) * AWSF 7.62mm sniper rifle * Heckler & Koch MP5 9mm submachine gun (used by special forces) * MG42 7.62mm light machine gun * Browning M2HB 12.7mm heavy machine gun * M/SB M1 40mm automatic grenade launcher * M203 40mm grenade launcher Heavy firearms * M72 LAW 66mm grenade launcher * Carl Gustav recoilless rifle * MILAN anti-tank weapon * BGM-71 TOW missile launcher Armored vehicles * Leopard 2 main battle tank ** Leopard 2A4: Includes an automated fire and explosion suppression system, an all-digital fire control system able to handle new ammunition types, and improved turret with flat titanium/tungsten armor ** Leopard 2A6: Includes the addition of the 120mm L55 smoothbore gun *** Leopard 2A6M: Based on A6 plus several protections against mines ** Leopard 2 PSO: Urban warfare variant ** Bergepanzer BPz3 armored recovery vehicle ** Panzerschnellbrücke 2 armored vehicle-launched bridge * M60 Patton main battle tank ** M60A1 AVLB: Armored vehicle-launched bridge ** M60 AVLM: Armored vehicle-launched mine-clearing line charge ** M60 Panther: M60 modified into a remotely controlled mine clearing tank ** M728 CEV: Combat engineer vehicle *** M728A1: Upgraded version of the M728 CEV * M113 armored personnel carrier ** M113A1 ** M113A2 ** M113A3 ** M113 Armored Cavalry Assault Vehicle (ACAV) ** XM45/E1 ** M58 ** XM106/M106 *** M106A1 *** M106A2 ** M125 ** M132 *** M132A1 ** M163 ** M474 ** XM546: Guided missile carrier/launcher for the MIM-46 Mauler surface to air missile *** XM546E1 ** XM548/M548 *** XM548E1 ** M577 ** M579 Fitter ** M667: MGM-52 Lance missile carrier ** M688: Lance missle transport/loader vehicle ** XM696: Recovery vehicle ** M727: Unarmored carrier/launcher for the MIM-23 Hawk surface-to-air missiles ** XM730/M730: Unarmored carrier/launcher for the MIM-72 Chaparral surface-to-air missiles of the M54 system *** M730A1 *** M730A2 ** XM734: Mechanized Infantry Combat Vehicle (MICV) ** XM741/M741: Carrier vehicle for the Vulcan Air Defense System (VADS) ** M752: MGM-52 Lance missile launcher ** XM806/XM806E1: Armored recovery vehicle ** M901 Improved TOW Vehicle (ITV): M113A1 with dual M220A1 launchers for the TOW anti-tank missile *** M901A1 *** M901A2 *** M901A3 ** M981 Fire Support Team Vehicle (FISTV) ** M1015 Tracked Electronic Warfare Carrier ** M1059: Lynx Smoke Generator Carrier (SGC) *** M1059A3 ** M1064: Mortar carrier ** M1068 Standard Integrated Command Post System Carrier ** XM1108 Universal Carrier ** M113-1/2 Command and Reconnaissance (Lynx) * Chaimite armored personnel carrier ** V-200: Armored personnel carrier ** V-200 Armada 60: Special variant for the Portuguese Marines of the V-200 armed with a multiple 60mm rocket launcher ** V-300: Heavy fire support with 90mm gun ** V-400: Light fire support with 20 mm cannon ** V-500: Anti-tank with Swingfire or HOT missile launcher ** V-600: Mortar carrier with 81mm or 120mm mortars ** V-700: Ambulance ** V-800: Communications and command vehicle ** V-900: Armored recovery vehicle ** V-1000: Anti-riot with water cannon * Pandur 8x8 wheeled armored personnel carrier * Commando V150 armored car * Panhard M11 light armored car Support vehicles * HMMWV M1025 * 4x4 Toyota Land Cruiser * 4x4 Land Rover Defender * 40-ton 4x2 Volvo D truck * 38-ton 6x4 DAF FTT truck Artillery * M119 A1 105mm howitzer * M101 105mm howitzer * M114 155mm howitzer * M109A5 155mm howitzer * Tampella B 120mm heavy mortar * L16 A2 81mm medium mortar * Soltan 60mm light mortar * FBP 60mm ultra-light mortar Missiles * AIM-92 Stinger air-to-air missile * MIM-72/M48 Chaparral surface-to-air missile Aviation * NHI NH90 medium transport/utility helicopter ** NFH: NATO Frigate Helicopter ** TTH: Tactical Transport Helicopter Category:Armies